what was it all along?
by ghostings
Summary: [ jaehee/mc (reader) ] what were your unexplainable feelings towards kang jaehee?


it had been a little over a year since you took the key from jaehee's hand and opened a promising coffee shop together. the shop was located in a secluded area, but not too difficult to seek, the way you both liked it. after all, your objective was not to have a large business, but just enjoy being with the person you trusted the most, doing the things you were passionate about with eachother.

the two of you were content. however, you did find yourself steadily growing feelings for jaehee. they had always been there even when you first joined the rfa, but now they were turning out to be bigger than a sense of admiration for the other woman. you weren't entirely sure yourself to what it was.

but you knew for a fact that jaehee was an amazing person. her diligence and the amount of effort she put in all her work was never for naught. though there were sleepness nights where all she could think about was ways to further satisfy customers and writing reports, old habits she could never get rid of. and during those nights, you would make her hot chocolate (a change from her daily coffee) and stay by her side wrapped in a blanket until dawn. though you failed numerous times to stay awake, jaehee would always tell you how happy she was to just have you by her side.

and of course, this was why something for her grew greater _and greater_ within you. what was it called though?

* * *

it's one chilly morning when you wake, greeted by the sight of autumn leaves gently fluttering to the ground, serenity fill the depths of your heart as you watch nature's work with sleepy eyes. you turn on your side to snuggle even further into your bed, when you notice the long brown locks tickling the tip of your nose.

 _blink._

you could only smile at the scene presented in front of you, recalling the memory of talking to jaehee about various topics on your bed to pass time, jumping from _the shop, going on a trip, rfa parties_ and many other subjects the both of you immersed yourselves in, not caring that sleep would gradually take you away. though, you did remember bringing up getting a dog or a cat as a pet, laughing softly as jaehee's face scrunched up and spots painting your vision as you drifted to sleep. it made your heart feel full.

and it struck you.

maybe these thoughts had come to you the previous night when your eyes were drooping and jaehee brushed strands of hair away from your eyes, smiling, or maybe they did long ago, when you were too preoccupied with the first party you hosted for rfa to realize _what they were_ , but it was all so clear now! you couldn't stop repeating yourself in your head, to make sure they wouldn't go away.

what you had been feeling for days, weeks, months - the feeling that made your heart feel heavy but light at the same time, the happiness that those soft, warm eyes would give you when they turned to gaze at you. they were now summarized so simply, yet not. the complexity of your feelings would never change, but at least you could find a word close enough to convey the constant thoughts of jaehee on your mind. you wanted to tell her. you needed to tell her, now!

as if on cue, she awakes, honey irises staring back at yours although they're sleep ridden. saying nothing, as if she's waiting for you to do something. and all you can really say in your awful morning voice is,

"i love you."

your breath has been sucked right out of you. _you just said that_. you could feel your hands start to get clammy, your heartbeat picking up its pace. she _stares_. it feels like the longest moment of your life, and you could barely think about anything but -

jaehee kisses you.

there's nothing more reassuring than the warmth of her lips against yours. everything she needed to say were expressed in those seconds. you know because you love her, and she loves you back. she loves you back! the most amazing woman in your life returned your love. your heart would possibly explode!

"your face is a red as a tomato, please refrain from exploding. i would be troubled," jaehee laughs. oh god. you _love_ her. you love the sound of her chuckle, the feel of her hand stroking your hair, and positively everything about her. you love kang jaehee, more than anything in the world.

everything else you say is a mumble as you choose to press your head against her chest, wanting to hold on to these feelings, this moment, _her_ , till the end of time.

* * *

 **thanks for reading! i've been reading a lot online lately, and i stumbled across a really good fanfiction that sparked the life in me to write something! and i have been wanting to write something with jaehee/mc that's just... sweet!**

 **as i write this note, i wonder if i should make another chapter in jaehee's view? alike to this, it would be focusing on jaehee realizing how much she loves mc as well! i'm not sure if i could portray her correctly, but i'd give it a try if it's wanted lol**


End file.
